Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device to capture or record media content, such as images and/or videos. In one example, the user can utilize the camera to capture or record a time-lapse video.
Conventional approaches to capturing media content generally involve the user first configuring the camera (or other sensor) and then using the configured camera to capture the media content. Conventional approaches to capturing time-lapse media content can require the user to first set a time-lapse rate and then capture the time-lapse media content at the already set time-lapse rate. However, this can be uninteresting and lacking in interactivity. Moreover, under conventional approaches, if the user wishes to capture another time-lapse media content using a different time-lapse rate, then the user must set the time-lapse rate to the different rate prior to capturing the other time-lapse media. As such, conventional approaches can be inconvenient, inefficient, and uninteresting, and can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing computing devices (or systems) to capture media content.